


What to Wish For When I Dream the Day Away - Art Post

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chef AU, Firefighter AU, M/M, celebrating National Coming Out Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N: </b>With insane squee I am posting this artsy project to celebrate both Matty's birthday ♥ and the national coming-out day :D This is a projects that's been in the works for some time and it only happened thanks to the awesome <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/"></a><b>anodyneer</b>  :D It started out as a very simple idea - I made art, sent it to A and asked for one tiny scene. Well, that one tiny scene inspired a 50k+ fic which is absolutely perfect for posting on this special day as it celebrates the true love between people and features our beloved characters in a very exciting setting and with very exiting new angles to their personalities :D ♥</p><p>Thank you soooo much, my friend, for writing this *hugs* I'm just super excited that we could bring this epicness to life and post it on this day :D Woohooo \o/</p><p>STORY LINK: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4981036">AO3</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	What to Wish For When I Dream the Day Away - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anodyneer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyneer/gifts).



> **A/N:** With insane squee I am posting this artsy project to celebrate both Matty's birthday ♥ and the national coming-out day :D This is a projects that's been in the works for some time and it only happened thanks to the awesome [](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://anodyneer.livejournal.com/)**anodyneer** :D It started out as a very simple idea - I made art, sent it to A and asked for one tiny scene. Well, that one tiny scene inspired a 50k+ fic which is absolutely perfect for posting on this special day as it celebrates the true love between people and features our beloved characters in a very exciting setting and with very exiting new angles to their personalities :D ♥
> 
> Thank you soooo much, my friend, for writing this *hugs* I'm just super excited that we could bring this epicness to life and post it on this day :D Woohooo \o/
> 
> STORY LINK: [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4981036)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
